2009/April
April 1 American Idol (Fox) :Main article: American Idol Performed "Poker Face". American Idol.jpg #Dress by Benjamin Cho, shoes by Unknown Koi Restaurant 4-1-09 Koi Restaurant.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace David LaChapelle's Surprise Gaga Birthday Bash David LaChapelle organized a suprise birthday bash to Lady Gaga. A picture of Jeremy Scott with Gaga was included in the Book of Gaga from this party. 4-1-09 David LaChapelle Lady Gaga Birth Day Bash 001.jpg 4-1-09 Jeremy Scott with Lady Gaga at Birthday Bash.jpg April 4 The Fame Ball at the Hollywood Party of Club Skirts Dinah Shore Weekend : Main article: The Fame Ball, Palm Springs Convention Center Gaga performed for the Hollywood Party as part of the Club Skirts Dinah Shore Weekend in Palm Spring. The Fame Ball Just Dance 004.jpg April 6 The Fame Ball at House of Blues : Main article: The Fame Ball, House of Blues April 7 93.3 FLZ Lady Gaga was interviewed by Katie, who asked her the four forbidden questions Gaga's record label specifically told them not to ask her. 4-7-09 93.3 FLZ Tampa 001.JPG The Fame Ball at The Ritz Ybor : Main article: The Fame Ball, The Ritz Ybor 4-7-09 Backstage Ritz Ybor 001.jpg April 8 The Fame Ball at Revolution Live : Main article: The Fame Ball, Revolution Live 09-04-09 Florida.jpg April 9 Q100 :Main article: WWWQ-FM 4-9-09 Q100 Atlanta and 95.5 The Beat.jpg 95.5 The Beat :Main article: WBTS-FM 4-9-09 95.5 Beat 001.jpg The Fame Ball at Centerstage :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Centerstage Lady Gaga was also seen backstage. 4-9-09 Centerstage Backstage 001.jpg April 11 The Fame Ball at the White Party : Main article: The Fame Ball, Palm Springs Convention Center 4-11-09 Backstage 001.jpg April Launch My Line (Bravo) 005-thefamegallery.jpg #Dress by Jeremy Scott April 13 "Paparazzi" :Main articles: Paparazzi, Meeno This was the first of two days of shooting. They filmed it at a mansion in Bel-Air ant at Villa de Leon. Some of the murders scene were also filmed on that day including the dogs cameo. Paparazzi 010.jpg|1 Paparazzi 011.jpg Paparazzi 009.jpg|2 Paparazzi3.jpg|3 Paparazzi3 2.jpg|4 Paparazzi Shot.png|5 Paparazzi 007.jpg|6 Paparazzi10.jpg|7 Paparazzi 001.jpg #Outfit by Boudicca, shoes by Fendi #Lightning earing by Unknown, outfit by Thierry Mugler, shoes by Dolce & Gabbana. #Shoulder piece by Unknown, "Minerva" neckpiece by Betony Vernon for Swarovski Runaway Rocks, animal sheer print by Thierry Mugler, sunglasses by Hi Tek Designs by Alexander, metal corset belt by Dolce & Gabbana, crystal sandals by Giuseppe Zanotti for Balmain, hair disk by Haus of Gaga #Wheelchair by Michael Schmidt, bra by Faire Frou Frou, #Robot outfit by Thierry Mugler, crutches by Michael Schmidt. #Sea-Shell Bathing Suit by Jeremy Scott, Lucite metal bra by Thierry Mugler, shoes by John Galliano, Bullet belt (worn as a sash) by B. Åkerlund for Haus of Gaga. #Bondage bra and corset by The Blonds, jewelry by NOir Jewelry, sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Emilio Pucci, glove cape by Glovedup Gloves. Katsuya restaurant 4-14-09 Katsuya Restaurant.jpg April 14 "Paparazzi" :Main article: Paparazzi music video This was the 2nd day of shooting. They filmed it at Villa de Leon in California. Jeremy Scott was on the set to see his custom outfit during the "I Killed My Boyfriend" scene and also created an outfit with B. Akerlund at the last minute out of film stock. 5-11-09 In LA with Speedy.jpg|1 Paparazzi9.jpg|2 Paparazzi2.jpg|3 Paparazzi7.png.jpg|4 Paparazzi 004.jpg|5 #Fingerless gloves custom made by Glovedup Gloves, white corset by Mr. Peal for Thierry Mugler, bra by Faire Frou Frou, ring by Dior, Heart Necklace by Tom Binns, Diamond Bracelets by Loree Rodkin, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti. #"Minnie" sunglasses by Linda Farrow with Jeremy Scott, yellow bodysuit by Jeremy Scott, ring by NOir Jewelry, shoes by Chanel #Crystal embellished corset by Thierry Mugler, crystals sunglasses, jewelry by Unknown #Vintage hat by Unknown, film stock outfit by Jeremy Scott and B. Åkerlund for Haus of Gaga #Metal bustier dress by Dolce & Gabbana. Los Angeles International Airport Right after wrapping the music video, Gaga embarked on a plane to the United Kingdom. {C} 4-14-09 LAX Airport.jpg #Outfit by Jeremy Scott, shoes by Balenciaga April 15 London Heathrow Airport Hotel 4-15-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg 4-15-09 Heathrow Airport 002.jpg 09-04-15 London.jpg 4-15-09 Hotel.jpg April 16 The Blakes Hotel 4-16-09 Leaving the Blakes Hotel 001.jpg 09-04-16 London1.jpg 4-16-09 Hotel.jpg Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (BBC One) 4-16-09 Jonathon Ross Show 1.jpg|1 4-17-09 J Ross.jpg 4-16-09 Jonathon Ross Show 2.jpg|2 #Dress by Ashley Isham (Spring/Summer 2009) with Ruthie Davis (Pop, Spring 2009) #Dress by Dolce & Gabbana (Spring/Summer 2007) with Ruthie Davis (Pop, Spring 2009) Graucho Club Lady-gaga-strip-4169-7.jpg 4-16-09 Bunglow 8 Club.jpg #Sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Emilio Pucci, shoes by Ruthie Davis April 17 Shopping at Dolce & Gabbana Bungalow 8 Club 09-04-17 London.jpg April 18 Hotel : Main articles: Thomas Rabsch, Frank Lothar Lange Thomas Rabsch 4-18-09 001.jpg Frank Lothar Lange 4-18-09 017.jpg Schlag den Raab (ProSieben) : Main article: Schlag den Raab 4-18-09 Schlag den raab.png April 19 Quelli che... il Calcio (Rai Due) Dolce & Gabana Showroom London 4-19-09 Quelli che il calcio.jpg 4-19-09 D+G Showroom.jpg 4-19-09 Arriving at London Hotel.jpg 4-19-09 Hotel.jpg April 20 Live Lounge with Jo Whiley : Main article: BBC Radio 1 4-20-09 BBC Studios.jpg #Sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Charles Anastase, The Paul O' Grady Show (Channel 4) 4-20-09 Paul O Grady Show 1.jpg #Shoes by KTZ, Hakkasan restaurant 4-20-09 Hakkasan Restaurant.jpg #Sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Emilio Pucci, jacket by Bruno Pieters, shoes by KTZ, April 21 BBC Breakfast (BBC/BBC News channel) 4-21-09 BBC Breakfast Program.jpg #Jacket by Bruno Pieters, The Blakes Hotel 4-21-09 Blakes Hotel.jpg #Shoes by Christian Louboutin 95.8 Capital FM Performed an acoustic version of "Paparazzi" for the first time. 4-21-09 Capitol Radio.jpg April 22 Park Hotel Lady Gaga was spotted leaving Park Hotel in Amsterdam to go perform at Mooi! Weer De Leeuw 4-22-09 Leaving Park Hotel 001.JPG 4-22-09 Leaving Park Hotel 002.JPG #Sunglasses by Unknown, dress by Jean-Charles de Castelbajac, shoes by John Galliano Mooi! Weer De Leeuw (Vara) : Main article: Mooi! Weer De Leeuw Lady Gaga performed an acoustic version of Poker Face, and backstage, Gaga gave an interview in a red outfit. 4-22-09 Mooi! Leer de Leeuw.jpg 4-22-09 Mooi! Weer de Leeuw 002.JPG 4-22-09 Backstage Interview 001.png #Jacket by Bruno Pieters, #Outfit by Jean-Charles de Castelbajac April 23 Le Grand Journal (Canal+) 4-23-09 La Boite A Questiones.JPG 4-23-09 Le Grand Journal.jpg Hotel 4-23-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris.jpg 4-23-09 Out in Paris 002.jpg Hogan Charity Cocktail for Best Buddies Association Benefit 4-23-09 Charity Cocktail Party.jpg April 24 Primavera POP 2009 : Main articles: Los 40 Principales, La Cubierta de Leganés Gaga performed "Poker Face" and "Just Dance" at the festival hosted by the radio station Los 40 Principales in Madrid. 4-24-09 Primavera Pop 2009 Poster.jpg 4-24-09 Primavera Pop.jpg #Jacket by Bruno Pieters, leather bodysuit, ankle boots by Unknown April 25 Moscow Lady Gaga was spotted by the paparazzis when she arrived in Moscow. 4-25-09 Arriving in Moscow.jpg Press conference at Famous Club :Main article: Famous Club Gaga hosted a press conference before her performance at Famous club. 4-25-09 Press Conference in Russia.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket by Bruno Pieters, The Fame Ball at Famous Club :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Famous Club They performed a showcase, a shortened and without props version of The Fame Ball at Famous Club in Russia with a custom set list. 4-25-09 Arriving in Moscow Famous Club.jpg #Jacket by Jeremy Scott, Red Square Gaga took a picture in front of Saint Basil's Cathedral where police officer tried to arrest her for wearing leather. At a later show, Gaga recalled the event: :"I was having a little photo shoot and all of a sudden the police came out of nowhere and clapped their fingers mimed the hand gesture - I said, 'I think it means whore in Russian.'" The police officers mistook her for a streetwalker and had trouble believing she wasn’t even when she took out her ID. She included one of the pictures taken on the Book of Gaga with a written caption next to it: "The photo that almost got me arrested in RUSSIA :) I have it lol". 4-25-09 Red Square in Moscow.jpg 4-25-09 Red Square 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, April 26 Attention Musique Fraîche (SFR) :: Main article: Attention Musique Fraîche Lady Gaga was interviewed by Attention Musique Fraîche (Warning Fresh Music) at her hotel room. 4-26-09 Attention Musique Fraiche.JPG April 27 Henri Tullio Fun Radio 4-27-09 Fun Radio.jpg 4-27-09 After Fun Radio.jpg #Jacket by Bruno Pieters, Leaving Hotel Lady Gaga was photographed leaving her hotel at night. 4-27-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 4-27-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris 002.jpg April 28 101.3 SWR3 FM Gaga met Pierre M. Krauss. 4-28-09 SWR3 Radio.jpg Meeting Pierre M Krause 001.jpg Zapata Special show hosted by SWR3. Gaga was also seen backstage before the event 4-28-09 Backstage Zapata Club 001.jpg 4-28-09 SWR3 Lady Gaga Party.jpg 4-28-09 After SWR3 Lady Gaga Party 001.jpg April 29 London Heathrow Airport 4-29-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg John F. Kennedy International Airport 4-29-09 JFK Airport 001.jpg April 30 New York 4-30-09 In New York.jpg Category:2009 fashion